1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for forming an organic light emitting layer and a method of forming the organic light emitting layer using the foregoing apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
In recent years, an organic light emitting diode display has been spotlighted as a next generation display device since it has superior brightness and viewing angle and does not need to include a separate light source when compared to a liquid crystal display. Therefore, the organic light emitting diode display has thin thickness and light weight. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display has properties, e.g., fast response speed, low power consumption, high brightness, etc.
The organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting device that includes an anode electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode electrode. Holes and electrons injected into the organic light emitting layer are recombined in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons. The excitons emit energy, which is discharged when an excited state returns to a ground state to emit light.